


Bedroom Booty

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink & Prompt:  Clark and Jason fucking on Lana's bed over the Talon.  Extra points for a topping Jason and a shy, but willing Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Booty

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to look through my 2009 postings, becasue I keep finding things on my LJ that I never transferred over here.

Jason stands in the middle of Lana’s apartment above the Talon slowly clenching and unclenching his fists. He’s so filled with frustration even his bare toes are clenching into the carpet. He’s so fucking horny, and he can’t understand why Lana keeps holding back. He’s never had so much trouble getting a woman into bed before. He really needs to fuck someone before he explodes or does something to blow his cover. The trouble is, women talk. Smallville was a good sized town, but he’d still have to be very careful that tales didn’t get back to Lana. Even though their relationship was a secret from almost everyone, rumors spread. Maybe he should go to Metropolis. As the thought of finally getting laid makes his cock throb even more, he almost misses the knock on the door.

“Come in!”

 _God damn my mother for instilling such automatic good manners._ The invitation had just popped out in response to the knock. He certainly didn’t want any of Lana’s company right now, especially with the steel rod currently trying to break through his zipper.

Clark’s head pokes through the open door. “Um, hello, Coach.” 

“Kent. What’s up?” _Jesus, the mouth on this kid is just what I need right now._

The coach seemed really on edge, so Clark slowly makes his way further into the room. “I came to ask Lana a question. Is she here?”

“No.” _I think I saw a hint of tongue that time. God, I bet that would feel so good wrapped around my…this isn’t helping, Teague._ Jason’s cock gives a twitch and gets even harder at the dirty thoughts racing through his mind. _Fuck! I need to get laid so bad. I’ve got to get rid of this kid._

“Oh. Do you…is everything alright, Coach? You seem tense or maybe angry.” Clark looks at his coach more carefully, and his eyes widen when they land on the sizable bulge in the man’s pants. He darts his eyes away and blushes a deep red. He can’t help sliding his eyes back for another peek, though. Unconsciously, Clark licks his lips.

At the further hint of tongue, Jason’s cock twitches again and he can feel it start to leak. _Crap, I’m not wearing any underwear! Any second the wet spot is going to be big enough to be noticeable. I need to throw him out, now._

Jason stalks toward Clark with the intention of grabbing his elbow and encouraging him to the door. “There’s nothing you can do, Clark. Now, I’m going to have to ask you…” Jason breaks off and stops in his tracks as his effort to move Clark fails. 

Clark’s nostrils flare. He wants to know what that enticing scent is! He looks around trying to identify it until the coach tries to grab his arm, which startles him back to paying attention. The scent is right in front of him, now. He looks at his coach curiously and licks his lips again. “Are you sure, Coach? I’m pretty good at solving problems.”

Jason takes a deep breath for control and then wishes he hadn’t. He can smell his own arousal mixed with a delicious musky scent coming from Clark. It makes him just want to devour the boy whole. Jason is at the end of his rope, he can’t take anymore of the innocent teenagers in this town.

“Unless you want to get on your knees and open that pretty mouth of yours to suck me off, there isn’t a damn thing you can do for me, Kent.”

 _There that ought to send the_ “Okay” _kid running. He…wait…_ “What?!”

Blushing bright red, but standing firm, Clark Kent looks the older man right in the eyes. “I said, 'okay.' You’ll...have to...um... tell me what to do, though.” Clark sinks to his knees and parts his mouth, looking up at a pole-axed Jason Teague through his lashes.

The sight that Clark makes has Jason hurriedly reaching to squeeze the base of his cock through his jeans as hard as he can. Seeing him on his knees with his mouth slightly open almost has him coming without a touch to his cock.

“Fuck, Kent! Far be it for me to argue. You want it, you’re gonna get it.” Jason quickly unzips, but very carefully pulls himself out. He feels like the slightest touch will set him off.

Clark’s eyes widen at his first sight of the other man’s cock. With the large bulbous head leaking precome and the length of it, Clark wonders if it’ll fit in his mouth. He’s too lost in the idea of getting a taste of it to worry too much, though. He inches closer to the man in front of him and flicks out his tongue.

Quick as a flash, Jason’s hand shoots out, grabs a handful of hair on the back of Clark’s head and yanks him back. Clark whines at being denied his taste and looks up at his coach with pleading eyes. “You’ll take it when I give it to you and not a second before, Kent! Now open wider. That’s it, good boy.”

Jason slowly slides just the tip of his cock into Clark’s waiting mouth and shudders as the warm, moist heat surrounds him. “Now, suck gently.”

Clark does as he’s told and feels his own erection growing in his pants every time more of Jason’s flavor pulses into his mouth. He starts searching out more of the taste, licking around the length he can reach and pushing into the slit, wanting as much as he can find, his hardening cock making him move faster and more boldly, until his head is pulled back again. He has to remind himself to let that hand move him back.

“I said to take it as I give it to you, Kent, but if you want more that badly, let’s see just how much you can take.” Slowly Jason starts pushing in further and further until he hits the back of Clark’s throat. Shuddering, he reaches down with his free hand and strokes along the soft underside of the boy’s stretched out neck. “Relax, Kent, and then swallow.”

Clark follows directions and feels his coach slide even further in, until he feels the man’s pubic hair tickling his nose. Jason’s loud groan makes him peer upwards. “Fuck! Fucking hell, Kent, you took it all. Holy shit, yes, now…Oh god…hold still so I don’t hurt you.” 

His mother’s voice echoes in his head, reminding him to keep emotionally distant from his fucks. It shouldn’t matter if the boy gets a little hurt. Jason has to catch himself from shaking her voice from his head physically. _I am keeping distant, damn it. I'm just doing it in my own way, Mom. I haven’t used the kid’s first name once, after all. Besides, if I don’t hurt him, maybe the kid’ll be back for more. I could use more blow jobs, especially if Lana continues to keep me at arm’s length._

Jason starts a long, slow pull out and an equally long, slow push back in. It isn’t what he wants, but he’s already decided that he doesn’t want to hurt the boy. It’s a struggle, although it isn’t stopping him from getting off on it. He can feel his orgasm start to build…and then Clark pulls back and pops off. _Shit._

“Coach, I…I want…more. I don’t know what of…but something… _please._ ”

Jason shivers from head to toe at the pleading tone of the boy in front of him. He doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for, but Jason knows. _God, permission to get rough! Could this boy be any more perfect?_ Jason feels his balls draw up even more at just the thought of what he’s about to do.

“Don’t worry, Kent, I know what you need. Open wide and hold on.” Jason starts feeding his cock to Clark again, a smooth, unstopping slide all the way in, this time. Once he’s seated, he starts thrusting into Clark’s willing mouth. When the boy doesn’t complain, only moans around him, Jason’s thrusts get even harder, faster, more brutal. He holds onto Clark’s hair with both hands now, keeping his face still as his thrusts get even more frantic. When it hits, his orgasm feels like it explodes out of him and he feels Clark swallowing and then coughing, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t withdraw from that incredible mouth until he’s completely done. He locks his knees and leans on Clark’s slumped shoulders, both of them breathing hard.

Jason straightens up himself, and his clothes, and nudges Clark with his knee. “That was great, Kent. It really helped a lot. Thanks.”

Clark looks up at him and then stands himself, shuffling his feet a little. “So…are we done, then? There…isn’t anything more?”

Jason looks at him thoughtfully and feels his cock twitch again at the picture the boy makes with his mussed hair, swollen lips, and a little come on his chin. Jason reaches up to swipe it off, thinks a second, then pushes the finger against Clark’s mouth. Clark instantly opens and licks it clean, making Jason’s cock twitch again. He’d never really softened and at this rate he isn’t going to. “Do you want more, Kent?”

Clark looks down and shuffles his feet again, but quickly looks up and simply nods his head.

Jason draws in a breath at the honesty in that gesture. “Then strip and get on the bed. I’ll be right there.” Jason knows that Lana doesn’t have any lube around; he’s looked before, but he has some in his duffle by the door. His hand hovers over the condoms. An innocent like Clark Kent probably wouldn’t think of asking for them in the heat of the moment and he’d love to ride that ass bareback. He starts to withdraw his hand when he remembers the trust shown to him already. He hangs his head, but grabs the condoms before he heads back to the bed.

 _Damn it, I’m getting soft. Mother better not find out._

He strides back to the bed and stops in displeasure. “I told you to strip, Kent. Why are you still wearing something? Are you too namby pamby to be seen naked?”

Clark blushes bright red and shifts on the bed in his embarrassment. “N-no, Coach. That isn’t it, I promise. It’s just…I…Coach, I…”

Jason sighs in impatience. He should have known better than to do this with an innocent, maybe it’s a good wake-up call in regards to Lana too. “Look, Kent, if you’re worried about size or something, don’t. It’s not like you’re going to be sticking it anywhere…” Jason trails off as the scent in the air finally hits him. “Did you come, Kent? When?”

Clark looks miserably to the spot they’d been standing just a few minutes ago.

“Fuck! You came while I was fucking your mouth?! You got off on it that much? God, Kent, that’s so hot! Let me see. Lift.” 

Jason slides off Clark’s underwear and sees the proof of his enjoyment along the quickly hardening shaft and in the coarse, brown curls nestled at the base. Clark’s cock starts to grow again when his coach swirls his finger into the still warm come and lifts it to his mouth. 

“Mmmm, not bad, Kent. Have you ever tasted your own come before?” At Clark’s negative head shake and wide-eyed look, Jason scoops up some more and feeds it to his new lover. Clark obediently opens his mouth and sucks the finger clean, feeling his cock harden some more as he does it. Jason quickly strips off his shirt and uses it to finish cleaning Clark up. He feels the boy’s hardening erection brush his arm as he tosses the soiled shirt to the side.

_Fuck, look at the size of that thing, and he’s only half hard. I might have to reconsider letting him stick it somewhere. It would hurt so good sliding in, splitting me open. When he’d start to thrust…God…he’d reach places no one ever has before. Not today, though. I want that tight, virgin ass clenching around me._

Straddling Clark’s legs, Jason lets himself fall forward, catching himself on his fists, and stares down into his lover’s eyes, holding his gaze. “If you stay on this bed, Kent, you’ll do everything I tell you to do, and before you get off of it, I’m going to ream your ass harder than I did your mouth. If you don’t want that, get up and leave, now. I won’t waste any more time on you.” _What the hell am I doing, offering him an out! What’s gotten into me?_

Jason’s jerked out of his self-recriminations when a hot mouth lands on his nipple and starts to suck. “Fuuuck.” The word nothing more than a long, drawn out moan, Jason feels his cock come to complete hardness from the relatively minor touch. He puts a hand on Clark’s chest and shoves him back down into the pillows. “You do what I say, when I say, Kent. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Clark tilts his head and turns away a little, baring his neck in unconscious submission. 

Jason isn’t sure which turns him on more, the gesture or the words. “Say it again, Kent!” Growling the command, he leans down and bites the offered neck, worrying at one spot until it turns red, before it quickly fades. Jason’s too focused on the responsive body below him to notice as he quickly moves down the boy’s chest.

“S-sir?” The growled assent has him arching into that biting mouth a little more. “Yes, sir. Please, sir, I…more…please.”

Jason bites around his lover’s chest, then latches onto a nipple and sucks hard. The body under him bucks up into the feeling, and Jason bites down hard before moving across the broad expanse to the other pebbled morsel. “Please, sir, Coach, please, I’m ready. _Please,_ now.”

Jason, growled low again. “You aren’t even close to being ready, Kent. You aren’t some female with a slick wetness I can just slide into. But you’re right, enough of this take it slow shit. Put two fingers in your mouth and get ‘em nice and wet.”

Jason gives a hard tug to his balls while he watches Clark following his orders; the kid is so hot. The sharp cheekbones stand out even more as he hollows them out sucking on his fingers, his pupils blown wide with lust and staring up at Jason as he slowly fucks his own mouth.

“Nice, Kent. Now turn over and put your ass in the air. I’m going to watch you fuck yourself open for me.”

“Coach!” A gasping moan that gets Jason’s cock leaking again. Even better is the sight of the kid scrambling to comply, drawing his knees under him and putting his face into the pillows so his ass is nice and high. Jason dribbles a little lube onto the exposed hole and enjoys Clark’s whine as it slides down his crack.

“Now, Kent! Fuck yourself, now!” Jason reaches forward and holds Clark’s cheeks apart so he’d have a good view. He groans in unison with his lover when the first finger slips in. “Do it, Kent!”

Slowly Clark starts to move his finger in and out, wiggling it around in curiosity, trying to get used to the strange sensation. He buries his face farther into his pillow and breathes deeply. Watching Clark, something clicks for Jason. “Are you getting off on fucking in Lana’s bed, Clark?” The shudder and low moan are all the answer he needs. “Oh, you’re much dirtier than I gave you credit for, Kent. Put in another finger, I don’t want to wait any longer to ream your ass.”

After Clark has two fingers moving in and out of him, scissoring wide to stretch himself, Jason leans forward and licks around the working fingers, then biting and sucking on nearby skin. The lube is unpleasant, but he’s more than compensated by the sharp, musky taste of pure, farm bred boy. Clark stiffens up and then moans some more. “Fuck, that’s right, Kent, moan for me. Then I’ll fuck you until you shoot your load all over Lana’s bedspread.”

As Clark speeds up his fingers at those words and he lets out a little cry, Jason finally decides he’s had enough. He shoves his pants down and quickly slides on a condom, lubing himself up in record time. “Move your hand, Kent.” As Clark keeps going, twisting his wrist and plunging as deeply as he can, Jason slaps his ass hard to get his attention. “Move it, Kent. I’m going to fuck that not-quite-lily white ass of yours.”

Clark backs into that slap, liking the not-quite-pain feel of it and reluctantly removes his fingers. Jason doesn’t waste any time and pushes right in, wanting Clark to really feel him. The surprise is his, though, as he slides all the way in with no resistance. “Fuck, Kent! Yes! God, you’ve got a greedy ass. You just sucked me in completely. Now hold onto something because I’m going to fuck you hard.”

Jason starts slamming into Clark with no other preliminaries, pressing down on the boy’s back to make him arch it down even more, so he was pressing on the boy’s prostate on every slide in. 

“Coach! Sir, please, yes, oh yes, please more. _Please_ , sir, do it harder. Please… _please._ ”

“That’s right, Kent. Beg for it. Beg for the cock that’s fucked Lana to fuck you, too. C’mon, beg me some more.” _God, after this I don’t think I'm even going to want to fuck Lana anymore. The kid didn’t need to know that though. Wouldn’t do any harm to let him think his assumptions are true. I really am getting soft. I can see why this kid messed with Lana’s head. He’d be so easy to fall in l…No! I’m not getting that soft._

Jason starts to slam into Clark even harder, giving no mercy, balls slapping against his lover’s ass a jarring reminder of what they were doing. “Beg me, Clark. C’mon, Clark, beg me to fuck you.”

“Yes, sir, please fuck me. Make me feel it, make it burn. _Please_ , Coach, please don’t stop. _Please_. I want it all. Give it to me, _please_.” Clark’s hands scrabble, trying to find purchase, something to hold onto through the thrusting, something to help him push back into the pounding his ass was taking.

“Fuck, Clark. So hot. I’m going to come in your hot ass. You come first, Clark. Come all over the sheets, mark them up with your scent. C’mon, Clark, come for me now!”

At Jason’s order, Clark lets go with a cry and shoots pulse after pulse onto the sheets below him. He struggles not to collapse as he feels Jason freeze above him and the cock buried in his ass swells a little with impending orgasm before it empties into the condom inside of him.

Both collapse into a heap, limbs tangled together, breathing hard. Several minutes later Clark reaches up and brushes a gentle kiss along Jason’s lips. “Coach?”

Jason can hardly think straight and the kid has a question! “Yeah?”

Clark isn’t sure it means anything, but he feels he should ask, like it could be important. “Through most of…that…you called me Kent. At the end though, you started calling me Clark. How come?”

Jason goes still beside him. _Shit, I’m so screwed._


End file.
